bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Slicer P
The Slicer P is a heavily armored prototype slicing machine. It's placed on the track and it uses its saw blade (Or other things when upgraded). There are 2 (well sorta 4...) paths that can be taken. Base form It looks like 2 rectangle things on each side of the track where it's placed (it can ONLY be placed on the track) with 1 normal sized saw blade on each side, it does fairly low damage to anything passing by. Path 1 Upgrade 1: A glue is applied to the floor of the slicer, slowing balloons crossing by 15% (5% to blimps), allowing for more damage to be delt. Upgrade 2: The Slicer is lengthened, the blades move closer to the right side (or to the bottom if it is rotated) and a 2nd pair of blades is added on the other side, allowing for double the damage. (The glue gets extended too) Upgrade 3: The sawblades are heated significantly, using the same tricks as with the spike factory, allowing it to pop leads, however this also boosts damage done to ceramics slightly. Upgrade 4: The sawblades become huge! Significantly boosting damage and allows it to shred ceramics. On one side the saw blade gets lowered, however another blade is above it boosting damage by another 50%. Path 2 Upgrade 1: The sawblade gets sharper, doubling damage delt to passing bloons. Upgrade 2: The sawblades become larger, slightly increasing the time bloons take damage for and it also deals 1.5x more damage Upgrade 3: All sawblades are swapped for a single very large pillar suspended up above the Slicer, this crashes to the ground dealing huge widespread damage. However, this isn't very fast to "reload". Upgrade 4: The pillar becomes significantly increased in terms of weight and width, allowing for even further AOE and damage, but an improved pulling mechanism keeps the "reload" time the same. "Other" paths Upon getting 2/3 or 3/2, the path that you can't continue with changes, giving 2 options for the 4th upgrade (It MUST be 2/3 or 3/2 for this to happen) Path 1: The sawblades are swapped for jack-hammer like things that repeatedly slam into eachother, crushing through leads and ceramics very easily and many more powerful bloons. They are quick to pull back and re-hit, but it isn't constant damage. Path 2: A extremely sharp spike is attached to the end of the pole, doing significantly more damage but with highly reduced AOE. (This slightly weightens it, but an improved mechanism makes it "reload" slightly faster). This also does an extra 25% damage to blimps. Path 2.5: 'Another upgrade for the spike-pillar, this allows for it to use piercing slam, which pulls the pole up as high as possible, and forcefully slams it down so hard it pierces through blimps, dealing massive damage and damaging the children inside. This is automatically used when there is a blimp able to be attacked. Things to note. Path 2 is very good for blimps, as it can repeatedly beat against it. with significant damage. Longer and slower blimps will quickly take significant damage. Path 1 is better for standard bloons than Path 2 as it attacks very rapidly and doesn't need fairly significant time to recharge like path 2 does. 'Reccomend costs... Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers